


【露中】春风化雨

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: “我要对你做，春天对樱桃树做的事。”
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【露中】春风化雨

北国的春天不止一个，且须分大小。这大小的界限在于河流解冻前后土地上是否泥泞和湿糯。小春天可恶心人了，残雪常常淤积作地上一片片泥潭，害人脚滑摔跟头、出洋相。小孩倒好，还觉得有意思，互相捉弄，在泥潭里滚得整身脏污，像小猪一样，反正不必他们亲手洗衣服，有什么好担忧的。老人呢，这样的天气能不出门就不出门了！万一腿脚不利索，又控制不好平衡，摔到泥坑去了——运气好的，教人搀扶起来了，也许还能一瘸一拐地走回家去；运气坏的，说不定当晚就因为撞得脑内出血，驾鹤西归喽。  
  
青壮年们也不喜这样的天气。男人担忧怀着孕的妻跌一跤、丢了孩子，女人烦恼男人和孩子踢得泥泞脏污的衣裤，没成家的年轻人呢，讨厌裤腿上不体面的泥渍，害怕在朋友和暗恋的人前丢了洁净的好印象。这样的天气里，王耀也不爱出门，要出门就穿上破旧的衣裤，踢脏了也不心疼。逢出门，他便绕过上山这个环节，索性买别人采集的柴禾、捕猎的山货、背来的冰块！他不愿行驶着被泥水湿透的沉重的一双裤管，去见伊万。  
  
所以伊万逢小春天，一定烦躁地抽着烟管，卖他烟丝的老伯伯可快活了，虽然对着他一张臭脸，又没得罪他，却不得不间接受了他的气，忍受他不礼貌、暴躁、可怖的举止，但老伯接过伊万不经意多给的钱币时，心中畅快得鱼一样，在解冻冰面凹陷的窟窿里跳出来呼吸新鲜温暖的空气——嗐，您高兴就自个继续绷着脸呗，反正钱我是赚足了，我也高兴！  
  
小春天来了，大春天便不远了。左右长短不过一个月。现下是跑冰排的时候了，界河左岸右岸上附近的小学教员都好心地停了上午的课，带孩子们踩着不复泥泞、洁净可爱的土地，到河边去看跑冰排。冰排是河流解冻时裂开的成块成片冰，因为体形之大，便被叫做“排”。老师们是这么跟学生解释的，实际上她们也不是很清楚到底是不是这个原因呢。小学生得了回答就不再追问了，只专心看着形状怪异、闪着银光的冰排，成群列队地随着河流而向东边遥远的入海口奔跑的模样。长得比较魁梧壮硕的，小学生们说那是大象；长得瘦弱娇小的，小学生们说那是小兔子。伊万站在河岸上凑热闹去看，喃喃自语道那兔子是找妈妈，可是妈妈被后面那头豺狼咬死了，小兔子再也找不见妈妈了——把小学生刺激得哇哇哭成一片。王耀的妹妹春燕是小学教员，远远地瞪他一眼，分明知道是伊万干的坏事，回家说不定又要对哥哥说坏话。伊万这才闭了嘴，悻悻然转身离去。  
  
大春天来了！河面解冻了，渔汛来了，土地不再总是淤积着脏污衣裤的泥潭了！王耀换了新絮的薄棉裤，戴了一顶桦皮帽子，肩挑着扁担和竹筐，抄老路悄悄上山了。这条老路是伊万跟他一起踩踏着开垦的，但总被有心栽种的小树林夹道掩护着，再来是比较绕路，花费时间和精力，一般来说没什么人会到这里来。王耀到了大春天，便要到山里住十几天，好安抚长住山林的护林员伊万。王耀随身的竹筐里藏着许多好东西——烧酒、饭菜、新衣服……这回还多带了一小坛的猪油。这坛猪油害春燕生了一早上的气。兄妹俩平时烧饭做菜，宰猪宰鸡的时候特意把动物脂油斟成宝贝的几小壶，原想着逢年过节或有什么喜事，用这香喷喷的油炒成一顿大餐，那可够醒来梦去地回味好几天了。没想到王耀不打鸡油的主意，倒留了一小坛猪油给山上的毛子！春燕便跟丈夫抱不平，这亲哥哥怎么不念亲妹的肠胃馋苦，光为那毛子打算了！春燕的丈夫却笑说这难道不是很正常吗？  
  
王耀走得累了，便把扁担放下，挨着树干席地而坐。大春天的阳光比小春天的更够意思，瞧这热度和亮度，可见太阳终于把那消极怠工的态度整改了，终于想起来它工作的本分，正卯足了劲发光发热呢。王耀走得热了，把衣服扣子解开，拉着衣角抖动了风，好让自己凉快。放眼看看四周，以前种下的小树都长高了，俨然是一把清瘦娇俏的小伞，善解人意地撑成小片的树荫，为王耀遮阳。矮灌丛也可爱，葱葱郁郁的抱成几团，排着长长的弯曲的队伍，蜿蜒在他的四周，好像近身的护卫，仔细留心他的安危，时刻不愿离开他身边。鸟雀嘛，这个季节都叽叽喳喳地谈情说爱呢，彼此努力啄来好泥筑了巢，过段时间巢里的鸟蛋也要破壳，生出一只只小鸟啦。对面左侧的丛林忽然传来沉沉的两声呜呜，王耀凝神听着，知道这座山上没什么熊穴，便放心地回应：王耀把握成拳的右手贴在唇上，在撮成小小圆形的手里不费劲地吹动了哨声，像什么大型鸟的鸣唱，三长一短，清亮地回响在山间小路上。丛林却不动了，也没有回应。难道是他搞错了？王耀警惕地直起身来，轻手轻脚到对面拨开灌丛枝叶，却看不见什么人或动物。忽然，一阵温暖的鼻息打在脸颊上，肩背也被浑圆的一双胳膊紧抱得不能动弹了。王耀猛使手肘，打算给身后的人来了意想不到的一记重击，却被轻轻地避开了，手肘也就打在虚无缥缈的空气里——伊万灵活地闪避，反过来把王耀搂到怀里，正把毛茸茸的脑袋塞到王耀的肩窝里，满足地吮吸着王耀的清爽的体香呢。王耀还来不及责备，已经被一片温热夺取了开口的机会。两个人在树下啧啧有声地拥吻着，唇舌相抵的温柔声浪有如山涧柔柔拍打在河里轮廓圆润的坚硬石头上，片刻便把王耀的理智磨蚀得光滑，不再见棱见角。伊万睁眼看他投入，心里头快乐起来，便停了嘴上的忙碌，拇指往后倾去，介绍道，这树背后的矮坡上有一片很不错的草地。王耀责备地推他一把，又拉着伊万的手肘踏入拨开的丛林里去。  
  
于是矮坡上的草甸子就这样迎来了一场春雨。这样的春雨常把两个人浇得大汗淋漓，仿佛溽暑蒸人，产生夏季到来的错觉。室外落雨对他们来说不算稀罕，但更合王耀的心意的，还是室内的云雨。他更喜欢一场云雨过后，卧在舒适的被褥上和爱人搂抱，无论如何胡来也不必冒被发觉和偷窥的风险。伊万倒笑得敞亮，谁看你啊，山林行走的山猫、小鹿、小兔、山鸡、狍子和鸟雀么？他们也忙着结对品雨呢。王耀又气又好笑，弹得伊万捂着脑门喊疼，说人家脑子不知多简单纯洁，不像你，天天想着这种事！伊万无辜假哭，你才是胡说，动物才是真的天天想着这样的事呀！  
  
结束一轮行云布雨，王耀踹一脚伊万，让他把扁担和竹筐背过来。伊万听话照办了。王耀把棉质上衣轻轻披在肩上，使着一双裸露的纤细手臂去翻竹筐里的饭菜和酒瓶。嗅到烧酒的味道，伊万眼睛一亮，刚才落在王耀凸现的锁骨和细胳膊上的目光全落到酒菜上了，挤拢坐到王耀身边去。王耀看伊万发亮的眼睛，不由得哼哼笑了，心想这毛子真是好奇怪又有趣，不都说温饱再思那东西么，他倒好，要过那东西，才想到温饱，怎么刚才就没从竹筐里嗅到酒菜的香味呢？  
  
两个人就着酒菜闲谈，可惜衣衫不整，不然还挺风雅的，像学着文人墨客到山林里野餐谈天。春雨过后，云霞已出，成块成片地飘浮在王耀和伊万的脸颊上。伊万不让王耀把好菜都拿出来，说留着到晚上再吃，于是两个人只咀嚼着脆脆的花生，啃几片撒上芝麻的饼子，淡淡地抿着酒。烧酒把和煦的空气翻搅得湿糯。就是同样口味的一壶酒，把几年前那夜狭小房间里稀薄的空气翻覆得滚烫，给他俩送来一场云雨。“酒真不是个好东西，不该喝！”雨后的清晨，王耀把酒壶摔到地上了，碎片叮当作响，滚到各式木质家具脚下。又觉得后悔，便趴跪着去拾，伊万把他拉起来亲吻，叹气道，不是个好东西，碎了就碎了，那你还拾来作什么？换了伊万去收拾，却刮得掌心两道血痕，王耀心疼地捧着他的手给上药。从此以后，王耀上山来看他，还是照例带来烧酒。  
  
草甸子是天然的柔软床褥，或坐或躺，都是舒适怡然的，两人抿着酒有一搭没一搭地谈天。伊万问几句，王耀答几句，或者王耀问几句，伊万答几句。他们闲谈，爱说身边快乐的小事，比如春燕任教的班上哪个调皮鬼居然写得一手好字，今年给王家送来笔画隽秀、遒劲有力的春联和斗方，春燕的丈夫升了职，但是总受上司的气，每夜都在跟妹妹诉苦；比如山上今年有几窝鹿，生了几只小鹿，山雀比以往多了，说不定哪天这座山也要住下母熊，到时候便能看到憨态可掬的小熊扒拉着母亲的后肢，不肯离窝……话题也不是只有身边事，对过去的事呢，除了结缘的一夜，两个人的童年和少年都已经聊得滚瓜烂熟，毕竟同享足足一段时日。伊万和王耀都疑心对方故意不提将来，于是也两相耗着，不敢提，也怕对方一直不提。他们不知道对方是怎么想的，万一真没什么规划呢？与其知道对方没把自己拉到未来的规划里，还不如好好享受目前短暂的欢愉，把它们深深记住，兴许将来还能回味一番，刻骨铭心。  
  
酒味把两个人的鼻头熏红啦。淡淡的朝霞不愿离去，静静停留在两人脸上。伊万只觉胃暖烘烘的，但仍不尽兴，手便又不安分地游走在王耀身上。王耀把他推开，撇撇嘴说东西还没收拾好呢。伊万帮王耀把碗碟、酒瓶都收好了，又好奇地围在竹筐边打量他带来的东西，感兴趣便举起来端详，这时候正盯着那小坛猪油看呢。伊万滚碌着浅色眼珠，弯起眉眼，指了指那壶油，然后便往王耀身上扑。王耀骂骂咧咧，使劲推搡，“那是炒菜的猪油！不能这么糟蹋！”伊万失望地把油放回去，但依然往王耀身上扑。他去吮咂王耀的心口，注视他的那双眼水汪汪的，装满了恳求的话语。王耀的心便猛颤，无可奈何，只好依他行云布雨。  
  
草甸做了王耀的床褥，伊万做了他盖的被。转眼过了正午，太阳凶猛起来，板着脸烤着大地上一切多余的水珠。露水化作丝丝缕缕的白气，朝向阳处爬升，乍一看好像千万棵树上的花芽，冒着小小的尖，正待春风和雨露把它们打开。王耀用手背拭去伊万额角的汗珠，想到阳光烤火似的，便心疼地问他烫不烫。伊万这下可得寸进尺了，俯下抱着他滚了一周，换王耀伏在他身上，“你试试，烫不？”王耀被芒草刺得满背满臂的，这下便没好气地作势要去咬耳朵。伊万也不躲，他是知道王耀不舍得用力的。王耀确实只轻轻一含，便趴在他心口，托着腮看伊万高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼。伊万又翻身，使他轻轻地卧在草甸上，轻声在他耳边道，你看，这天多蓝啊，蓝得像随时要流下来；这云多柔软啊，软得能做枕头。王耀声音嘶哑，便清了清嗓子，说，你是小学生写作文呢，想象力这么好，倒不用到正途上。伊万无辜道，我怎么不用到正途了，不是逗你开心么。王耀笑了，你上次在河边，用你这丰富的想象力把小孩子都整哭了，不就是坏蛋行为，不用到正途上么。那怎么才叫正途呀？嗯，比如说说对岸的人是怎么生活的，是不是也爱看跑冰排，说这是什么动物那是什么动物的，或者明天去哪里呀，下个月到了夏天，去旅行呀，……王耀才意识到自己的话语跑远了，不知道跑到什么时日去，便急刹车一样的闭了嘴。伊万也被他吓一跳，一时说不出什么话打圆场，两个人沉默地望着天空，望着一朵朵行云。  
  
良久，丛林里忽然传来滴滴几声，或者听似“仔——仔——”，王耀疑惑地看伊万一眼，伊万解释道那是黑头鳾，也就是小孩叫的桦木炭儿，它们是这样叫的。伊万抓了王耀的手，放在自己心口上。王耀好像想挣脱，但也没收回去，只维持着僵硬的姿态。伊万咳了一声，还是没想好说什么，便挑了个折中的话题，问，“你妹妹近来怎么样？”  
  
这不是才聊起过么，王耀也舒了口气，镇静道来，“也没怎么样，还是教小学生，还是在那个学校。”  
  
“妹夫也挺好？”  
  
“挺好的，不是说他升了职么。常说上司为难，可我说要不要换工作呢？他又摇摇头，还是喜欢公家饭，稳定嘛。”王耀叹气，“我说那就是嘛，你看，稳定，马上又说有指标，可以分配寓所了，春燕也喜欢那块地方，说要是可以凭着搬家的理由名正言顺地调岗，说不定能因为离得近，到中学初中部当老师，还辞什么职……”  
  
“什么，”伊万把王耀拉到怀里，把他的头枕在自己左臂上，“这么说，他们要搬走了？”  
  
“嗯，”王耀叹了气，“也该想到这么一天了，以前就说父母没了，兄妹俩相依为命是正常的，现在她毕竟成了家，将来有小孩了，难道还跟我一块么……”  
  
“姐妹大了，都是这样的，”伊万颔首吻了王耀的额角，“我和我姐也很久不见面了，想开点吧。”  
  
“可我习惯了热闹，”王耀不再垂眼，直直地望伊万的紫眼睛，伸手搂伊万，去依偎他的肩窝，“这下子可冷清了。”  
  
“那，我时不时请假，下山去看你。”伊万安慰道，“那就不冷清了。”  
  
“……你请假可不容易喽，时不时，有人来偷猎，你看不见，不得被林业局秋后算账哦。”王耀摇摇头，“算了，我习惯就好。”  
  
“哎呀，确实，还是得天天盯着，”伊万假作遗憾，去留意王耀的神情，果真让他品得不舍，心中暗喜，又道，“这样麻烦的工作，我也不想干了。”  
  
王耀斜睨着眼，“不要说不干就不干好吧！不干这个，你要做什么呢？专业对口的，像现在这样的林业岗位，不是那么容易找的，现在找工作可麻烦啦！你不是最喜欢森林吗……”  
  
“那看王老板有没有心聘我的工，”伊万笑道，把自己额角抵着王耀的，两双眼睛靠得很近，互相看着，“我倒无所谓对不对口的，食宿都包、离你近就最好。”  
  
王耀脸红了，眼窝也被染红，声音也发颤，“你是说……？”  
  
“我想和你一起生活，耀。”伊万这才正色道，说罢又把吻落在王耀眼睛上，“我不想再这样，伸长了脖子盼你来。你天天忙着给别人做菜端菜，也不少我这一套餐具吧。以后我去陪你，白天跟你早起工作，晚上和你一起饮酒入睡。”  
  
伊万不问王耀好不好，只是亲吻他。王耀不推拒，只是拥着他，随伊万翻弄，伊万便知道王耀是高兴的。烧酒的余韵竟把两人醺得陶醉，翻搅得春日和煦的空气温热湿润，即刻便要翻云覆雨。这样一场突来的雨里，伊万伏在上方，作了王耀的伞，为他遮蔽风雨，王耀则搂抱着他，凝望着蓝得随时都要流下来的碧天和朵朵流云。云朵拉着手作伴，自西向东连绵飘去。王耀在极乐之际，也觉得自己和伊万是这样两朵流云，春风一吹，就要化作一场春雨，洒落在柔软的草甸上，顷刻，一根根稚嫩的草芽，就要生长起来啦……


End file.
